


I don't know what to title this (Briefcase Buddies)

by orphan_account



Category: Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Literally just a fanfic in which Sam and Guy cuddle. Because I love cuddling.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	I don't know what to title this (Briefcase Buddies)

It was not the first time Sam-I-Am found himself unable to sleep. Living a life on the run and constantly making narrow escapes in order to avoid the lam meant he could not so much as take a cat nap. Now, he knew he was safe in a cozy hotel room, but a sort of muscle memory within him said, “Wake up!”.

Guy, on the other hand, slept heavily and deeply, it was nigh-impossible to rouse him from his rest. This came from the fact he often stayed up late, as well as his mind and body being more easily tired than others. The Knox could sleep all the way to noon, only to wake up because of his stomach’s rumbling. Another thing Sam was admittedly envious of!

Hopping off the oversized bed and not even letting out a yawn, Sam took a glance at the room-wide window, slipping behind the curtains. Clouds enveloped the sky, bringing a torrent of rain to the city, and he guesstimated that sun must not have risen yet. Looking up to see a cold-air balloon take flight, colored  _ green  _ of all things, Sam wondered how his mother was doing. Was she sleeping? Dreaming of him? Did she even remember him?

Guy let out a snort in the midst of his rest, startling the little Who, whose fur relaxed as he realized it was only Guy and not a cop. Sighing out of relief, Sam retreated back towards his bed, pausing just as he attempted to climb back. He stared at Guy, soundly sleeping beneath the thick blankets, and thought some thoughts.

Thoughts like,  _ is he dreaming too? What kind of dreams? Is it about me?  _ And  _ I bet he’s really, really soft! _

Grinning, Sam slipped away from his bed and began, carefully and slowly, scampering up Guy’s bed. Once he was sitting right next to Guy, he sat and watched his furry chest rise and fall slowly with each breath, deep in a dream. Sam hummed softly to himself, only loud enough that  _ he _ could hear it and Guy couldn’t, as he snuggled himself into the pillow next to the Knox.

He’d hugged Guy enough times to know how fluffy he truly was, and seen Guy soaking wet enough times to see that he was in fact  _ mostly _ fluff. Sam hadn’t felt that sort of softness, the warmth of fur and the beating heart, in a very long time. Or,  _ ever _ , really.

Smiling with love for his dear friend, Sam inched closer to Guy, almost close enough to feel his breath. Not wanting to scare him awake or interrupt any dreams, Sam only whispered, “Hey.”

Guy stirred, but said nothing.

“I haven’t been able to sleep,” Sam confessed. “Maybe I’m too excited about meeting mom again.”

At this, the Knox opened one sleepy eye, his dream-filled smile transforming into confusion, and further into grumpiness. 

“Sorry!” Sam grinned sheepishly, fiddling around with the blanket.

Guy let out a soft  _ grrmph _ and shuffled around in his position, pulling the blanket further in.

“Don’t wake me up,” the Knox grumbled.

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t sleep!”

“So you make me not able to sleep, either?”

“I...guess?” Sam gave a lopsided smile, an awkward attempt to placate Guy.

It seemed to work, the harsh lines around Guy’s face softened, and he looked at Sam with a half-lidded, sleepy glance instead.

“No, don’t worry. I just don’t like being woken up, is all.” Guy yawned loudly, and inched himself up towards the bed rest, in a sitting position. “What’s on your mind?”

Sam looked to Guy’s face, his neck ruff, and back to his face again. After some ruminating, he sat straight up and said, “Oh, I’ve just been thinking about meeting mom! I can’t wait. I forget where our next stop was, actually—-Whoville?”

“Thneedville,” Guy corrected, letting out another yawn.

“Yes! I...couldn’t sleep. And now I’m wondering, is she asleep? Dreaming about me?”

“Perhaps. Do you want to know what I was dreaming about?”

Sam nodded. 

“Michellee,” Guy gave a wistful sigh, then his brows furrowed, “although, she quickly transformed into Mr. Jenkins, and suddenly a pair of eggs were singing to me about the Cat in the Hat.”

Sam snorted, “Dreams are wacky, aren’t they? You could write a book on one.”

“Yeah,” Guy smiled, “And I’d give myself a silly name as author, like Mr. Flerz.”

Sam tried his best not to break into laughter. “I...I dream, too. About mom. About Mr. Jenkins, and about you.”

Guy stretched, and snuggled deeper into his pillow, sighing. “Sometimes dreams aren’t good. Sometimes I dream of bad things.”

Sam’s face fell, he understood what Guy meant. Every nightmare about the orphanage or his mother was too much to bear. Sometimes he’d been afraid to sleep because of such dreams.

“I dream of failure. Mockery, rejection...actually, I did have a dream where you turned out to be a cannibal, that one was freaky.” Guy said.

“I was a  _ what _ ?!” Sam gasped, but not loud enough for the room to echo it.

“I know, right?”

Sam shook his head, directing his thoughts elsewhere. After a moment, he yawned, flopping back onto the pillow. And, ever a stickler for surprises, he waited until Guy was almost completely asleep again.

Then, like a kitten who waited hours for this moment, he practically pounced at Guy, enveloping him into a tight hug. Guy yelped, nearly falling off the bed and scrambling back up with resulting grumbles.

“What are you doing?!” Guy whispered, but loudly.

Sam looked up at him with huge, puppy-dog eyes. “I just need a hug right now.”

Guy looked at him for a moment, and sighed heavily, setting his hands on Sam’s back. “I understand.”

Minutes of silence followed, until Guy spoke up again, “It’s because of the cannibal thing, isn’t it?”

“No!” Sam retorted, “I mean, no, I just...You’re so fluffy.”

Sam snuggled deep into Guy’s neck ruff, taking in a breath. “And you smell good.”

Guy blushed, but he knew better than to snap at Sam for embarrassing him at this point. He didn’t want to admit it, but a hug felt very welcoming right now. Despite the last few months being relatively good to him—-better to him than ever—-he still felt some emptiness within him he couldn’t fill in. 

Michellee did recommend a therapist, he’d just forgotten to look into that.

Sam, too, really wanted a hug. As much as he’d hugged Guy, each time was like the first time to him. Not his fault, he’d never known true affection for so long, not until Guy came along despite his hard, grouchy exterior. He’d remembered his mother’s green eggs and ham, but not her warmth.

Soon enough he’d see her again.

His eyelids growing heavy, Sam looked up towards Guy. Guy, who had known a loving family, but rejected them and was convinced they hated him. Guy, who despite his failures never gave up. He was a grouchy  _ guy _ , but he was also many, many good things: determined, smart, and kind.

Sam could feel Guy’s heart beating underneath his chest, and he listened to it. Just like their personalities, their hearts were the opposite. Guy’s heart beat relatively slowly, perhaps normal for a Knox, while Sam’s was quick, fitting his lifestyle. Sam was sure that Guy’s heart was made of gold, too. It had to be.

Guy’s fur was soft, but his face was harsh and worn, creases and lines carved into it from years of stress and self-loathing.

Only a month ago, when Guy was in one of his lowest moods, he would scrunch up his face and cry, rubbing at his eyes until they turned red. He’d go nights without sleep by drinking coffee or making an invention to keep himself busy, and every morning his eye bags would grow heavier. Sam knew how Guy was, he wasn’t just grumpy, but also  _ sad _ . Periods of hopelessness would come over him, but at the very least he now had a family to support him. 

Even after Guy’s spirits were raised and he gained a little more hope, he still looked haggard, a few decades older than he was supposed to be. Perhaps he always would.

And, Sam was okay with that. He liked it, it was what made Guy,  _ Guy _ .

Sam buried his face lower, resting his cheek on Guy’s soft belly, eliciting a low grumble from the Knox. All the extra weight was mainly in Guy’s gut, elsewhere he was more or less pure fluff. 

Smiling, Sam’s eyelids fluttered to a close.

Never mind if his mother rejected him, Sam was grateful at all to have somebody like Guy, so he wouldn’t be alone ever again.


End file.
